


Mourning

by Swankyo0



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles and Ficlets [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swankyo0/pseuds/Swankyo0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has left many holes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from DH.

Harry's eyes scanned the Great Hall, looking over the destruction there. The tattered remains of a sanctuary stared back at him. Nothing, and no one, remained untouched.

So many people who would never be the same- so much innocence lost. Neville, Luna, Dean, George.

So many faces missing- the tired, battered faces of those who had started, but never finished this fight. Sirius, his mother, his father, Dumbledore.

Rows and rows of people who had given their lives- their lives for good, for right, for _freedom_. Collin, Fred, Tonks, Remus.

And one man who had given his freedom for Harry.

~*~

Harry's eyes came to rest on the cold, stiff figure of Severus Snape. All he could think was that he would never be able to thank him. Thank him for loving his mother that much. Thank him for giving his freedom so that, now, when everything is said and done, Harry could be free.

Harry opened his mouth, but no words would come. The bitter tang of blood and sweat, and one salty-sweet tear met his tongue when he licked his chapped lips. "I'm sorry," he whispered, before turning to leave the Great Hall, his mourning done for the moment.


End file.
